April Mop!
by Slevineptune's Members
Summary: Nggak tau mau bikin summary gimana XD Yang penting silahkan lihat kedalam/Bahasa Gaul Terdeteksi/Warning :OOC, Pendek, Typo(Mungkin)Bersebaran, Humor Garing/Don't be a silent reader/From Slevineptune's Member


**APRIL MOP!**

**Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cryton Future Media**

_**Scene 1**_

Pagi hari di kediaman Kagamine _**Twins**_…

Rin sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sepertinya ia menunggu seseorang yang sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Lama-kelamaan, kesabarannya pun habis.

"LEN! LU NGAPAIN DI KAMAR MANDI?! MANDINYA KOK SAMPAI DUA JAM? AKU JUGA MAU MANDI NIHH!" serunya penuh emosi.

"Lagi ngobrol sama semut dan tembok!" balas Len dari dalam kamar mandi dan membuat Rin menepuk jidatnya. Suara detik jam di dinding membuat Rin berseru kembali.

"CEPETAN! AKU UDAH LUMUTAN NIH!" seru Rin lagi.

"Sebentar, lagi ngirim 'cokelat-cokelat ngambang di sungai' lewat _**Whats*pp**_ dulu," balas Len dan membuat Rin terbengong.

Saking lamanya terbengong, Rin sampai tidak sadar kalau pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka, dan sebelum Rin dapat menghindar...

"_**APRIL MOP**_ RIN!" seru Len sambil menimpuk Rin dengan baju-baju bekas. Rin pun tepar seketika.

_**Scene 2**_

Suasana malam hari di kamar kedua Kagamine _**Twins**_. Rin masih membuang mukanya pada Len dikarenakan ditimpuk oleh Len menggunakan baju bekas, sementara Len berusaha meminta maaf tapi malah ditendang oleh Rin ke dinding hingga membuat dinding itu retak.

"Rin, aku minta maaf," ujar Len merasa bersalah.

"Ya sudah, aku maafin," ujar Rin sabil tersenyum. Senyum balas dendam tepatnya.

"Rin," panggil Len.

"Apa?" sahut Rin.

"Tadi di sekolah pas ujian IPS, ada soal begini, 'Siapa presiden Kutub Utara yang ke-100?'" ujar Len menceritakan pengalamannya di sekolah.

"Terus kau jawab apa?" Tanya Rin penasaran. Rin begitu penasaran akan jawaban _**otouto**_-nya ini. _Memang, dia bisa meramal apa?_

Lalu dengan semangat Len menjawab, "Len jawab 'Pisang' "

Rin pun menepuk jidatnya mendengar jawaban dari Len, "Kenapa pisang ikut dilibatkan?"

"Soalnya presiden Kutub Utara yang sekarang suka sama pisang, jadi pasti nanti pisang akan dicalonkan," jawab Len dengan wajah polosnya.

Rin pun makin bingung, "Salah tahu! Yang bener tu asdfghjkl!"

Kini giliran Len yang memasang tampang bingung.

"Eh, aku dengar Gakuko-_**chan**_ suka sama kamu lho!" seru Rin dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

"Beneran nih?" tanya Len merasa tidak yakin.

Rin mengangguk, "Yup! Kasih aja ini ke dia," ujar Rin sambil membisikkan sesuatu pada Len.

"O-Oke!" seru Len sambil mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, Gakuko sebagai sepupu Rin dan Len datang ke rumah Kagamine _**Twins**_ untuk sekedar berkunjung. Rin yang melihatnya pun langsung membungkukkan badannya dan menyampaikan salam.

"Hai Gakuko-_**chan**_!" sapa Rin ketika Gakuko masuk ke kamar mereka berdua.

"Kenapa Len diam aja?" tanya Gakuko tatkala dirinya menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Len.

Gakuko pun mendekati Len, namun mendadak Len melempari Gakuko dengan kecoa sehingga Gakuko berteriak,

"Hiii, kecoa, KYYAAAAA!" seru Gakuko sambil lari pontang-panting dan naasnya menabrak dinding. Malangnya kamu, dinding-_**chan**_, entar pintu-_**kun**_ cemburu lho #salahwoi! #digebuk

Rin yang tahu ia akan melarikan diri segera kabur dari tempat kejadian.

Tiba-tiba Lenka, ibu dari Rin dan Len bertanya, "Kamu kenapa Len?!"

Len pun menjawab, "Tadi Len dibilang Rin kalau Gakuko-_**chan**_ suka sama kecoa,"

Lenka pun mengingatkan, "Ini tanggal 1 April nak,"

Seketika Len tersadar, "_**April Mop**_? RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!" seru Len sambil berlari mengejar Rin.

Lalu Rin yang mendengar teriakan Len langsung membalas, "ITULAH YANG NAMANYA KARMA, MUAHAHAHA!"

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan keadaan rumah Kagamine Twins yang 'menakjubkan'

_**Scene 3**_

"Gimana nih? Padahal besok olahraga bulu tangkis nih..." tanya Rin meratapi raket bulu tangkis miliknya yang terbelah dua karena diinjak Len saat main kejar-kejaran.

"Kau kenapa Rin?" Tanya Len bingung.

"Ini gara-gara kau _**baka**_! Kau menginjaknya, jadi sekarang patah, mana ini udah malem, mana ada toko bangunan yang buka, huwahhh!" seru Rin sambil menangis.

Len pun _**sweatdrop**_ di tempat, "Mana ada toko bangunan yang jual raket bulu tangkis, tapi toko bangunan itu jual baju!"

"Oh, jadi toko bangunan jual baju besi, celana kawat, kaos dalam timah, ama celana dalam tembaga gitu?" ucap Rin _**innocent**_.

Len pun menepuk jidatnya, "Astaga Rin! Oh ya, kemarin Len mau ngasih ini," ujar Len sambil menyodorkan kotak kado berpita putih, membuat Rin bingung.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Raket bulu tangkis, buat Rin," jawab Len.

Mendengar itu, Rin dengan cepatnya membuka kotak itu, namun Rin malah cengo dan _**facepalm**_.

"Ke-Kenapa pakai raket setrum nyamuk?" tanya Rin masih cengo.

"Biar greget XD" jawab Len.

Dan tengah malam itu berakhir dengan pantat Len yang disetrum oleh raket setrum nyamuk yang kini menjadi milik Rin.

**~Owari~**

A/N :

Yuki : #KetawaSendiri. Nyahaha~~ Tugas asrama bulan April Yuki publish~~!

Kaiko : Yuki …. #AuraKelam

Yuki : #NelenLudah . E-eh … ada Kaiko-sensei ….. #AmbilAncangAncang

Kaiko : #NyeretYuki

Rin : Karena ni fanfic dah terlanjur Yuki publish … #DeathglareYuki

Len : Minta reviewsnya mina~~! #GosokGosokPantatnyaYangGosong

All(-Yukiyangkenasiksa) : Reviews Ne~~!

**Mind To Reviews ?**


End file.
